Dreams into reality
by Kevin the hedgeus
Summary: Maria starts having strange dreams about a certain blue hedgehog and falls for him. What happens when she is given the chance to meet him? SonicxMaria
1. Chapter 1

**Kevin the Hedgeus here with a new fanfic. I****'m doing this because no one has done this couple and I just like the idea. Kevin will only make one appearance in this fic so enjoy.**

**Prologue (or how ever it's said) **

Maria's POV:

Hello, I'm Maria Robotnick and as strange as it sounds I'm in love with someone I don't even know. Let's start from the beginning… It started one night on the ARK, where I live; I had just fallen asleep when I had this weird dream_._

_I was in a jungle; on a square in the middle of the water. "You're comparing yourself to me…" I look over to the voice to see Shadow, but he looked angry, he never was angry before. "…You're not even good enough to be my fake." "I'll make you eat those words!" I turn around and my heart skips a beat. There in front of me was a blue hedgehog that looked Shadow but with his spikes going down. My cheeks turned red as I looked at him. He then jumped at Shadow, him doing the same. The two then fought, the blue hedgehog had won. "Damn you Sonic." Shadow had, so Sonic was his name, but why was he fighting Shadow. Was he evil? "Shadow why are you trying to blow up Mobius? Think about how many innocent lives will be lost." Sonic responded._

_I gasp; Shadow was trying to blow up Mobius. We always talked about going there, how fun it would be for the two of us. Shadow then sprang up and punched Sonic in the face, that's when I woke up._

What was that, was it a dream? No, it was way too real. Was it a vision? I only know one thing now, I'm in love with is Sonic hedgehog.

**End Chapter**

**Hi guys Kevin here sorry for this being so short but whatever. Tell me how you like the fic and I'll need ideas for what to do next.**


	2. message

**Hello everyone, I have some bad news. Due to things in my life I won't be able to work on my stories. But, I don't want the SonicxMaria idea to stop. So I ask you writers to make your own Sonicxmaria story. Two rules:**

**The main couple is Sonic and Maria. Not MariaxShadow, Sonamy, ect. Sonic will only like Maria and vice versa.**

**No oc's. I don't want there to be oc's in the story. I only want sonic characters.**

**That is all.**

**Love, Kevin the Hedgeus **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. Nothing more to say but I don't own anything at all. By the way, I think I'm going to make this a M rated fic by including a lemon at the end. Tell me what you think.**

**Maria's POV**

All I can hear is gun shots going off, a few corpses on the floor. Shadow was pulling me to the escape pod, hoping to get me out of here. G.U.N agents were close on our tracks. They wanted shadow dead and anyone else they see. We make it to the pod but as we were about to get in, I felt a horrible pain in my back. As my vision and everything else went, I sent Shadow to Mobius. I want him to be safe; he's like a brother to me. After I blacked out, I felt hands pick me up and take me away. As I woke up I was in some kind of teleport devise, as I look around I see a scientist at a control panel next to the devise.

Maria: James. What happened?

James: Something big Maria. I'm sending you out of here. Anywhere certain?

Maria: Whenever Sonic the hedgehog lives.

James: *sigh* alright. Goodbye Maria.

Maria: Goodbye James.

James was the only one to help me find Sonic. We found out he is alive sometime in the future. As I black out I see a G.U.N agent shoot James. Goodbye James, you were a great friend.

**50 years later. Normal POV**

Maria woke up in a grassy plain close to a city. She looked around and saw a two tailed yellow fox next to a workshop. The fox was working on a plane. She walked up to the fox.

Maria: Hello can you help me? I'm looking for someone.

Fox: Sure who are you looking for?

Maria: Sonic the hedgehog.

Fox: Ok you see that mansion at the end of the city? Sonic and two others live there.

Maria: Thank you…

Tails: Tails.

Maria: Thank you Tails bye.

As Maria reaches the mansion she rings the doorbell.

?: Get the door Silver.

Silver: No you get it Shadow, I'm watching Power Rangers.

Shadow: Damn it Silver don't make me get my gun.

Silver: ok ok. (**Get the reference)**

Silver opens the door.

Silver: What's up?

Maria: I'm looking for Sonic the hedgehog.

Silver: Sonic some girl is here to see.

Sonic: What's her name?

Maria: Maria Robotnik.

Silver: Maria Robotnik.

Shadow: WHAT! (**DUN DUN DUN!**)

Shadow runs into the hallway to see Maria.

Shadow: Maria!

**Chapter end sorry it took so long and that it's so short. Question time!**

**Q: from SonicMX: Hasn't Maria been dead for 50 years.**

**A: Yes and I hope that this chapter clears that up.**

**Bye! **


End file.
